Turning a zero into a zer0
by Gir240
Summary: zero is sent to a island named Berk thanks to Gaige and Tina. He meets a child named hiccup and he reminds zero much of him when he was a child and teaches him the way of the sword. crud summary i know but i refresh and my good summary was deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**hello my name is gir240 but you can call me Gir. okay this is my second story on this website and my first one didn't get much love but i really don't want to give up on this one so please review and follow. I'll try to ask you guys on what to do with the story if i get enough readers to make a pool of ideas.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

It was another day of wandering Sanctuary for Zer0. He was hoping to get a job to pass the time unfortunalty since the death of handsome jack the need for quest have droped drastically.

The vaults hunters found themselves getting hobbies or jobs to pass the time. Axton could be found working with Marcus selling guns to Pandora, Maya opened a school in Pandora to educate the children of Pandora. There would be the occasional bandit child that would come to here but she would straighten them out and teach them to be a proper human being. Well as proper as you can be on a planet of Pandora.

Salvador became a hunter bringing stalker meat and Bullymong pelts to feed the denizens' of sanctuary. While doubling as a butcher it wasn't striping bandit flesh but it was good enough for Salvador.

Gaige became a part of the catch-a-ride family. At first she helping Scooter and Ellie with repairs around the garage. But soon Gaige commission her own garage in the tundra express. She was apprised as genius for here improving upon the catch-a-ride system making it possible to digitized a buzzard and her own vehicle she invents. You could find her either in her garage or having a tea party with her best friend Tina.

Suddenly Zer0 was yanked out of his thoughts when a echo text flashed upon his helmet. A exclamation point flashed above his helmet from the surprise. He looked to see it was Gaige "Zer0 get here quick I need your help with something awesome and DeathTrap says hi!"

Zer0 quickly thought something to do and rushed of to the fast travel staion near the center of sanctuary and plugged in Gaige's workshop and de-digitized and traveled trough the network.

**Zer0 pov**

I digitized in a messy lobby and was greeted with the sound of banging metal and saws. I walked through the door that divided the lobby and the workshop and saw Gaige and here DT unit working on a giant contraption with assortment of technical looking equipment.  
"ZER0! Over here your just in time." the little girl squeled with excitement. "come come your going to love this" she skipped to the control panel were another even littler girl crawled out of a panel yelling on the top her lungs.

"SISSY ! ALLL DOONNEEE" soon after cart wheeling into a giant bunny bean bag chair saying "bedtime"

Gaige slightly giggled then proceeded to climb up on deathtrap getting a piggyback.

"go over there and don't move"

Before I could refuse Tina came and blew up a tile behind me and the shock wave into a platform that closed with a shield.

"hahahahaha burn all the babies!" is all she screamed.

I yelled "let me out" to mad to even make a haiku.

"Calm your ninja tits your going to be my test subject. All you are aware I got into a show called doctor who and have been obsessing over a certain Rory character but that's beside the point." All I gave her was a :P face over my mask.

"Can it!, as I was saying I made my very own Tardis" a ! appeared on my mask. Before anything could be done Gaige flipped the switch and yelled "Alons-Y"

A giant flash ensued and the zer0 was no were to be seen.

* * *

**Me:oh i have always wanted to make one of these segments.**

**Zer0:I really think you have no business writing a story with me in it you have no idea on making a haiku.**

**me:well im sorry i slept through that in school so leave me alone.**

**Gaige:Why do i need to do a mad scientist act? **

**me: well i assumed since you were traumatized from your first skill and got a scientist complex.**

***hiccup enters the the room***

**hiccup: so when do think i enter the story.**

**Gaige:he is kinda cute **

**hiccup: uh...well**

**me:Gaige no, you get out you will be in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

okay so in this story will take place before the movie and hiccup is 8 years of age :3. (I think he was 16 in the movie) Now i dont think added a disclaimer in the last chapter, okay i really dont understand that. why do you need to say you own nothing when it is a fanfic site of course you own nothing.  
*piles of lawsuit*  
*sweatdrop*  
okay fine jeez

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own httyd and borderlands 1 and 2 charcters

" USELESS! get back here we just want to talk!" shouted a 8 year old boy with two identical twins not so far behind "talk? i thought we were going to tie him to a tree." what seem to be the boy of the twins."shut it" the girl said as she punch the boy in the face."no you shut it he retorted with punch back.  
while they were ignorant of the small boy wearing a green tunic with a sleeve less bear vest over his torso the his lower half was tights and a pair of fur boots. the boy quickly bolted into the forest with a face of fear painted across his face while cursing under his breath.  
the bigger child that lead the group of three grab the pickering twins breaking up there exchanges of insults and shouted. "He is getting away" soon the group ran in the forest after the scrawny boy.  
little did they know was that the very boy they were chasing climbed a tree to evade their detection. Once they were out of ear-shot he sighed with relief and jumped off the tree and went through a secret path that his mother showed him that lead to place he could call home when home was nowhere to be found. and priase Thor that he needed.

Zero pov  
"ughh my head it aches/My muscles screech...aww fuck it i'm in pain no time for my fucking haiku"I was on the floor of a forest that flourshied with trees. this told me I was no longer on pandora but somewhere that look like the higlands.  
I was ripped from my thoughts a second time today by and echo message saying to pick up the phone.  
I check my echo's recent calls and they were all from gaige. I played one.  
"Zer0 so bad news tina little explosion blew up must of my precious tardis and my brand new floor tiles." tina piped up and exclaimed "i said i was sorry" zero just made a frustrated face on his mask appear "any way i cant get you back in quite some time and if your wondering my own very doctor who cell phone can talk through space and time and has unlimited text messages"gaige said the last part with a sense of pride."okay some of the tardis still works i can still send you things like insta- health but no guns to damaged for that. i sent a crate full ten feet from you so no worries"  
*click*  
but to zer0 there was so much worry and spite for his predicament.

sorry i had to cut this chapter short my computer got a virus and have to use my moms computer so updating schedule is out of the question. please review this story


	3. Update

**Hello there I'm back and I'm writing again yayyy! Well for all you people out there I'm sorry for not updating story's. my finals are finally over and it's summer break so I'll be updating two story's at the moment one is a lilo sticth / naruto crossover and turning zero into a zer0 the latter will be priority. Lets just hope I don't hit any snags In my life. Btw I'll try to get some sort of schedule going on **


End file.
